marinettetale_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphys
Dr. Alphys is a female, giraffe that lives in the lab in western Hotland. She is the incumbent Royal Scientist, a position she was awarded by Asgore after the death of her predecessor. Asgore hired Alphys because she told him that she had created a SOUL; in reality, she created a robotic body for an emotion. Profile Appearance Alphys is a peach, giraffe with brown spots. Her height is 18', taller than the protagonist. She has fur, round glasses, and normally wears a white lab coat. However, she wears a black polka dot dress on her date with the protagonist. Personality Alphys is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She has crushes on multiple characters, but struggles to communicate her feelings. Alphys is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. After she accidentally created the Amalgamates while experimenting with determination, she told nobody and became depressed. Relationships Rarity Before the events of ''Marinettetale'', Rarity started a Human Fanclub. The only person who joined was Alphys, who showed Rarity designs of a robot she wanted to build for her. Alphys worries that Rarity will leave her behind after she finishes her body. She cares deeply about Rarity, and would not know what to do if she was gone. Undyne Alphys has a crush on Undyne, but Alphys fears Undyne finding out the truth if she confesses her feelings. Alphys tries to impress Undyne because she does not want Undyne to think that she is a nerdy cat. She also names variables after Undyne, writes her name in the margins of her notes, and writes fictions about them sharing a domestic life. Alphys shares her love of human anime and manga with Undyne, though Alphys convinces Undyne that anime and manga are actual depictions of human history. Together, they hang out at Alphys's lab, where Alphys makes "chilly pink stuff" for Undyne. Alphys also helped Undyne create some of Waterfall's puzzles. On a True Pacifist season, Alphys and Undyne begin dating, and, in the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Alphys faints after Undyne kisses her on the cheek. The Protagonist Alphys admires and supports the protagonist as she travels through the Underground. She watches her via hidden cameras from the moment she leaves the Ruins. She attempts to insert herself into the protagonist's journey by creating obstacles in Hotland, but she later admits that this was just an attempt to make herself feel better. She dates the protagonist because she believes that the protagonist wrote Undyne's love letter; Alphys later admits that she has no interest in actually dating the protagonist and was only pretending to go on a date to be nice. Asgore Alphys works for Asgore as the Royal Scientist. She lies to Asgore about creating a SOUL and presents Mettaton as proof of her achievement in an attempt to impress Asgore. She tries to do what Asgore asks of her, which leads to the failure of the determination experiments. Alphys has a crush on Asgore and sometimes refers to him as "Mr. Fairy." In the epilogue, Alphys comments that she has moved on from Asgore, and adds that she thinks Asgore and Toriel are a cute couple. Fluttershy Alphys did not know about Fluttershy until Alphys met her while interrupting Asgore's fight with the protagonist. Even though Fluttershy fires her as Royal Scientist, Alphys easily befriends Fluttershy. Alphys also finds her attractive. When Fluttershy questions how anyone could flirt with her, Alphys laughs hysterically. Alphys also expresses her love of the "Flutter and Gorey" ship, adding that she may write a lot of fanfiction about it. Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku Alphys used to live on their street. She was like a big sister to them and took them on trips to the Garbage Dump to find cool junk. They reveal that Alphys made Rarity to impress Asgore, and add that no one has seen Alphys recently. Alphys evacuates Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku on a Genocide Route. Trivia * Alphys is like herself from ANIMALTALE. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Giraffes Category:African Animals Category:African Characters Category:ANIMALTALE Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hotland